


My Heart is Trying Hard to Turn Away

by no5sehun



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hyunjins ponytail, M/M, Their love stage istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no5sehun/pseuds/no5sehun
Summary: Jeno is in trouble because Hyunjin can dance. By all means, he is beautiful, and Jeno is used to people being gorgeous around him; but Hyunjin can DANCE, capital letters and all.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Short Fics to Get Me Going





	My Heart is Trying Hard to Turn Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written anything since like 2013, for EXO; and honestly I just don't have anythng to do at the moment and have bee thinking about writting a lot. 
> 
> Also Hyunjin's ponytail was sent by the Gods! And them dancing to love shot next to each other would always be the death of me! ENJOY!

Jeno can’t believe he is going to have a heart attack at the age of 19, because a boy can dance. He should be used to this, everyone around him can dance, maybe it is because he is too pretty -Jeno knows this is a bullshit excuse, everyone around him is also good looking. He just can’t seem to find an answer on why he is so preoccupied with Hyunjin.

Learning the choreo for ‘Love Shot’ is easy honestly, his brain probably had it already memorized from the few times they danced to it before, dancing it with his members should also be a breeze; now adding other 8 people in the equation, that could be troublesome. What Jeno didn’t expect was for Hyunjin to enter the practice room and take his breath away almost immediately. Jeno knows Stray Kids, he saw the reality show, has seen them a couple of times backstage at music shows, he has streamed their song; but having Hyunjin in the room with him just hits him like a truck.

The choreographer just saw everyone dance to it, and they finally decided on how to arrange everyone on stage; and maybe it is Jeno’s ancestors playing a joke but of course Hyunjin ends up right next to him. The first time they rehearse all together, Jeno misses a beat because he is panicking just a little bit - when did he decide to develop a crush in 15 minutes? “Are you okay?” He hears Hyunjin say and of course he catched the mistake, because since Hyunjin started to dance he had not made a single mistake, he wonders if he has dance to the song many time like he has, or if the boy is just a prodigy at making Jeno feel like the world stopped and only one person exists.

“Yeah, just miss a beat” he doesn’t lie he just doesn’t add the reason why he made the mistake. He sees Donghyuck smiling at him in the mirror, and god forbid him, he knows he is going to get tease.

“Hyunjin? Seriously? I mean he is hot, but you just met him today.” Jeno glares at Donghyuck straight away, because this is the least that he needs now that they are back on their own, just his own team, no one else to disturbed his mind. “Jeno, we all know you get your little crushes…” Jeno knows they know, he had a crush on Jaemin for like 2 days the first time he saw him back from his hiatus, he had a crush on Renjun for 3 ½ months after he heard him sing for the first time when they were trainees; he even had a crush on Donghyuck for a while, he can’t help it he has a lot of love to give and he has to focus his infatuation on someone “it is just that you literally talk to him for the first time today, it usually takes you a while” Jeno doesn’t think he can glare even harder than what he is at the moment. “You’ll get over it, give it a month”

\-------

It has been over a month, and Jeno still has not gotten over it. In fact, it is even worse because now he is somewhat friends with Hyunjin. The text every now and then, and after dancing together; Jeno swears he has seen the video of the performance at least 100 times. _Hey I saw your Vlive today, you still know the Choreo. Nice!_ He texts Hyunjin, he omits the fact that he spent around 20 min thinking about the boy dancing afterwards, he doesn’t need to know that. _Yeah? You watch my videos a lot? We should dance again sometime._ Oh! What is he supposed to answer? Hyunjin is probably just being nice, and asking for the sake of it. _You’re really good at it._ Comes a few seconds after, and Jeno might as well just get a pacemaker because his heart for sure is going to stop at some moment soon.

\------

“So let’s get this straight, or not so much in your case” Renjun says to Jeno when he tells them at breakfast his plans for today. “You have a date with Hyunjin, because he wants you to teach him how to dance to Psycho?” And Jeno rolls his eyes because it is definitely not a date, it’s just two boys dancing, five feet apart preferably. “And it has been more than 6 months of you guys talking, but you still haven’t asked him out?” Jeno almost bothers to mutter an answer, before Renjun continues “Because you think he is not into boys, or you in general, despite him having sent you at least 100 selfies over the past 2 months. You know his schedule Jeno. You guys are pretty much dating already”. Jeno is pretty much going to ignore the last few sentences, because they are pretty much not dating.

“We are not dating. It is not a date, and I hate all of you” He does, because now all he can think about is that Hyunjin is going to be dancing near him, and this could easily be a date; and that out of the 100 selfies, he dies 98 times because Hyunjin is beautiful. “I just don’t want to step over boundaries, we are friends. Plus, he must be so tired right now with his schedules” Jeno is not making excuses for himself, he just cares about people and their health.

“You are not even in Red Velvet” Jisung says, and that is it, Jeno is leaving the apartment right now.

\------

Jeno can see Hyunjin in the mirror, watching him, not really concentrating. He knows the feeling, being too tired to really do anything but wanting to do your best; it’s just that your brain sometimes shuts down. “Should we take a break?” he sees Hyunjin’s reflection nod. If Jeno thought that cameras were to do justice to someone looking beautiful, he erases that thought of his mind; because Hyunjin looks gorgeous, way better than any picture could do justice to. “I like your hair,” he says, sitting down back against the wall. Oh! He was doing the thing where he thought aloud. But it is true, since he saw the first picture of the boy with a ponytail he knew he was gone.

“Thank you!..” He sees the faint blush in Hyunjin's face, but they have been dancing for an hour now, so it could be that. “...I was hoping you did”. Okay! Maybe it is not the dancing, because Hyunjin is now looking straight at his eyes with a smile that could melt all the ice in the world. “I mean...right? Is that fine? That I want you to like my hair? And that I want you to keep having me over to dance?” and Jeno doesn’t really know if this is the way to get asked out, or if he is dreaming or what really is happening.

“Yeah!” he says maybe a little bit too quickly. “I’m not even in Red Velvet?” because he really isn’t. Maybe he should have thought about what everyone was saying early on. This is a date. “I like having you over too”.

\------

They haven't gone out on a real date yet, because Jeno wasn’t lying. He really worries about people’s health, and Hyunjin is just so busy these days. He does get to see the ‘Psycho’ stage live, and if the rest of his group mates mock him for the rest of day because of the way he is watching; he doesn't care. “Thank you for teaching me.” Hyunjin tells him quickly in the few minutes they have to meet backstage. “Once schedules are over, maybe we should dance some more?” and Jeno is so far gone, so gone. “I haven’t danced ‘Love Shot’ in a while, maybe we should give it a go?”. If Jeno didn’t die at 19, he sure will at 20 with the way Hyunjin is looking at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first timeposting on AO3! I'm an old lady now and do not know how to link things apparently. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/mainlycatarsis


End file.
